


Rough Day in the Cinema

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [62]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Development, Episode: s03 Animaestro, Foiled Confessions, Gen, Kwami Swap, Minor Plagg/Tikki, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rival Relationship, Suspicions, Unlucky Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Standing up to a bully (who wants a truce to go against a love rival), Marinette regrets spending minutes under the table since now she failed to prevent whatever Chloé plans on doing to Kagami.(It's also not helpful how Adrien's luck makes her twice as unlucky.)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 25





	Rough Day in the Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Marinette is easily distracted despite being in love with Adrien.
> 
> [While Bug!Adrien is waiting for someone to give him a passion fruit homemade pastry.]
> 
> Plagg also taught Marinette to assess the situation better before running face first.
> 
> (Black cat instincts need to be minimized since the kwamis realize how distracted Misterbug is with an injured Lady Noire.)

Despite her family branching out to various cities of Paris, the Dupain-Cheng still manage to be short of staff. Consuming a ton of pastries in her room since it's a weekend, Marinette is forced to emerge from her sanctuary to suit up and be the main server for today's event at the movie cinema. _Plagg bets his wheel of Camembert that her parents are trying to ship him with Adrien._ Although she does have a crippling crush for the model which led her to create a special macaron for him every Sunday (with special plastic wrapper), Marinette deeply cherishes her leisure weekends...

_**Love or life? What is love without life? What is life without love?** _

_Whatever the answer may be, I find myself wearing a maid attire._

"What if today is the day I will give him my special macaron?" Marinette wondered, standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom. "Misterbug did say Passion fruit is a great way to confessing my feelings."

"And if you fail, I feed it to Tikki." Plagg shrugged, grinning as if he knows something she doesn't. "Regardless, it's a win-win." 

"True.." Marinette sighed, opening her purse for Plagg to return to. "Let's get this show off the road."

Not wanting to be out of the loop, Marinette talked to Alya via the phone before her parents start ordering her around. She learned today is about this **Ladybug and Cat noir** animated movie. _Everyone likes a strong female and douche-to-gentleman concept._ Marinette also learned Chloé is in the venue which always counts as trouble looming above her head. Another thing she found problematic is how many of her clients and acquaintances are in the area. She's constantly getting tugged and showed around like a prize, being unable to take a moment to breath until she felt the gaze of her Maman. That's her cue to return and refill her platter. When Adrien came to, Marinette's bad luck struck and she had to crawl everywhere just to get her macaron-

"Then you were the one who left Queen Bee out of the trailer. You're lame, utterly lame!" Chloé declared and Marinette cursed when she saw the blonde kick her macaron out of the way. "And what were you thinking hiring Dupain-Cheng as a waitress?"

'This is my freaking life!' Marinette continued crawling. Her macaron keeps getting kicked and a ton of people know she's crawling in the venue, but never bothered to help her. It's either these people are polite or they think she's a part of the entertainment crew. Finally, after five freaking minutes of crawling, Nightingale didn't kick and held the macaron for her.

"Thanks!" Marinette chirped, standing up and accepting the... Marinette pursed her lips. 'There goes my special macaron offering.'

"Oh..." Nightingale tried to cheer her up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad, it's not that bad."

"Hm..." Marinette sighed, giving her friend a smile before walking towards the trash to toss her mushed macaron.

"Psst." Plagg hissed and Marinette opened her purse. The kwami moved his nubs, "Give."

"It's ugly, Plagg." Marinette stared down at her friend. "I don't want anyone eating something this bad."

"Who cares? You made it and Tikki adores your baking." Plagg shrugged. "Now give."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Marinette chuckled, dropping her macaron into her purse and closing it. 'Now where was I-?!'

"Kagami?" Marinette blinked, eyes surprised to see Adrien and Kagami talking together. Kagami even held onto Adrien's arm. _A taunt_. Marinette huffed, amused at the feat. 'Only amateurs would fall for-?!'

"Gah!" Marinette's eyes widened, running and grabbing Chloé to avoid the aristocrat to cause a scene. Of course Kagami and Chloé know each other as fellow love rivals. Of course Kagami would find satisfaction to taunting this self-centered aristocrat. Holding Chloé close, Marinette hissed. "Chloé. Calm down!"

"We need a plan." Chloé muttered under her breath, tugging her jacket off her hand.

"Excuse me?" Marinette only wanted to stop the blonde from causing a scene and now Chloé wants her to be a part of her shenanigan?! Marinette watched Chloé run, coming back with a seating plan. 'Oh Plagg. I forgot to look into the movie theater's lay-out. What if a robbery occurred here or a dimension-altering akuma?'

"Are you even listening to me, Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloé is snapping her fingers and Marinette glared at her in turn. "Good. If we get rid of Kagami before the movie starts, there'll be an extra seat for you."

"What?" Marinette knew her cat attention span would do her in. _What was Chloé talking about again?_ Adrien and Kagami right? Uh... 'But why would Chloé give me Kagami's seat if we both like the same male? It's a trap!'

"I'm not too sure about this.." Marinette doesn't trust Chloé's plan because of their complex civilian rivalry, but there's a part of her who trusts Chloé as her fellow miraculous holder. Chloé isn't that bad when she isn't after fame. _A rare moment to be honest._

"Fine! Keep on not being sure about it and tomorrow, Adrien and Kagami will be on a plane headed for Japan!" Chloé threatened and Marinette frowned. She glanced over the table, noting Mrs. Tsurugi stamping a document with a simplistic signature. Kagami's family must be matriarchal. _Who knew?_

"Focus!" Chloé bonked her on the head, placing both hands on her hips as Marinette rubbed her head. "So? What will it be?"

" **No.** " Marinette put a foot down. She may like Adrien and may not like the idea of Kagami and him moving to Japan and eating sushi! BUT! The thought of teaming up with Chloé in and out of the mask always never ends well. Chloé never liked her, not even as Lady Noire. Marinette turned away, ready to serve more customers. "You're on your own, Chloé."

"Wait!" Chloé called out but Marinette retreated. "Oh whatever! I never needed you anyways! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

'Serves you right.' Marinette kept walking, heading to the table, and crawled underneath it.

* * *

"That's my kitten~" Plagg came out of the purse, smiling as if he ate a whole wheel. "So proud of you!"

"I'm proud of me too. As if I'd sleep with my enemy. I can do things my way." Marinette sat kneeling down beside the boxes, taking a breather from the lively crowd outside. "Even though Kagami might kidnap him and take him to Japan. Then he'll eat a ton of sushi, sashimi, takoyaki, taiyaki and.. Ah~ (Marinette held her stomach.) I'm feeling hungry just thinking about it."

"What now, bread? You gonna continue serving those macarons?" Plagg inquired.

"I have no choice. Parents need as much help as they can." Marinette chuckled, taking some time hiding in the dark. "Besides, I wanted to talk to the director. Nino's elaborate explanation yesterday really made me appreciate his effort to have the movie come to fruition."

"I also like how I'm holding the Ladybug miraculous in the movie. I look awesome." Marinette grabbed her phone to view the trailer picture. "Don't you think?"

"You better not be thinking of replacing me, Marinette." Plagg gave her the stink eye and Marinette laughed.

"Don't be jealous, Plagg. I'd never replace you for a red spandex." Marinette kept her phone in her secret pockets, scratching Plagg's head. "You're the best confidant a human could ever ask for."

"Flatterer." Plagg returned to her purse. "Now get going. I want to head back home and eat cheese."

"Once the movie starts, we can leave. Papa and Maman won't mind." Marinette grabbed the poster in her purse, closing her purse to head out into the open. "I also need to get a certain someone's autograph!"

'Now then... Time to find the director-Woah! What happened here?!' Marinette froze when she heard a familiar sound of despair.

" **I spent three years of my life working day in day out for this! What was meant to be my night is ruined!** "

'What?' Marinette doesn't know what happened, but her target has chocolate cake on the butt and children laughing at him. "Oh no."

"Wait-" Marinette wanted to call out, but her Maman gave her a platter of macarons.

"Go along now Marinette. There are more people entering the area." Sabine told her and even dragged her away from the sullen director. "Chop chop."

"Oh, nobody could care less about me." The director sighed, walking away to the bathroom.

'TIIIKKKIIIII' Marinette internally fussed as her Maman led her to another crowd to serve. 'Bless me!!'

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest.
> 
> Canon!Marinette started trusting Chloé after seeing a good side to the blonde through Queen Bee and some bouts of kindness.
> 
> In this universe, since Marinette is Lady Noire, Chloé did not act nice to her as Lady Noire.  
> In fact, Chloé liking Misterbug and Adrien in this universe puts Marinette more wary towards the temporary miraculous holder.  
> Chloé redemption might not be possible... Really... Hard to do. Gonna think about it. =_=


End file.
